


candy + breakfast = bad

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Ned Leeds, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, he doesnt understand self preservation, i adore him best bff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Maybe going to school sick with a breakfast that consisted solely of Hershey bars wasn’t Peter’s best decision.(bingo prompt: candy)





	candy + breakfast = bad

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a sickfic, and peter doesn’t have any self preservation skills (like me whoops) so voilà — tbh this is based off the one time i was a dumbass but we don't need to continue that and i'm getting back to being consistent whoop whoop!!

Something Tony first noticed after getting to know the kid better was his inability to ask for well, _anything._

When he got hurt during patrol it was either through Karen or FRIDAY that he’d find out the kid tried to play off a stab wound as a minor scratch _again._

And it was just apart of how fundamentally good Peter was as a person—Tony didn’t really mind it at first, but now all he wanted was to get the kid something nice for his birthday like good mentor (father figures?) did.

So when Peter suddenly asked him for a ridiculous amount of candy, Tony didn’t really think much of it because the kid finally _asked_ for something.

“Here kiddie, who knew candy would be the reason why you’re finally asking for something,” Tony teased, waving off Peter’s apology.

“Thanks—thanks, Mr. Stark, really thank you again,” Peter coughed, carefully grabbing the two bags of candy.

Tony was kinda confused why the kid needed exactly twenty Hershey bars, fifteen Kit Kats and fifteen Twix bars but it’s probably what Spider-Kids did these days. And did the kid look a little weird today?

Actually, he looked like shit, and Tony was pretty sure he was sick too—but that was also May's territory and Peter probably wouldn't want him randomly stepping in, besides he was just his _mentor_ and the kid probably wouldn't appreciate it that much.

__

Peter knew he probably shouldn’t have eaten so much candy before school but it was right there, taunting him. And now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he even asked for candy in the first place.

Stupid sick brain, what the hell was he gonna do with all this candy? Maybe he'd swing by the Children's Hospital later for an early Halloween for the kids.

Yeah, yeah that would be _so_ cool.

But to be fair, when he woke up he felt like shit—his throat was sore, eyes were burning and he could barely breathe through his nose.

And all he wanted was something sweet even though his stomach immediately declared the idea as a big yikes.

So he ate like one—two? three?—Hershey bars, and nearly tripped in the bathroom when he forced himself to get ready.

Peter knew he should’ve stayed home, but May was at work so she couldn’t stop him and he had a Spanish test and biology quiz he couldn’t just miss today.

When he finally walked through the school entrance, he realized two things.

One, he was pretty sure he was gonna pass out and two, his breakfast of sugar and chocolate was not doing well for his stomach.

Peter took a shaky breath, he was Spider-Man, Spider-Man didn’t take sick days and neither did Peter Parker.

“Pete? Peter? Peter!”

Ned tapped furiously on his friend’s shoulder, finally receiving a tired glance from his face that basically screamed _kill me now._

“Dude, you look like _shit.”_

Peter blinked, Ned wasn’t making any sense, so he shrugged, “I’m fine, Neddie, just—”

Peter never got to finish his sentence, and Ned winced when he saw him violently throw up his poor breakfast choices, and all he could do was look for the nearest trash can and rub Peter's back as his guts splattered the bin.

Man, he was so lucky everybody was in class right now.

“Pete, dude, come on, we’re going to the nurse’s office,” Ned insisted, already helping Peter up towards the nurse’s office.

All Peter did was nod, proving how sick he was—he didn’t even put up a fight about going to the nurse’s like he usually did.

The school nurse took one look at Peter and ushered him to a chair, throwing a package of crackers at Ned.

“Feed him those, I’m gonna go call his aunt,” the nurse instructed, already dashing to her office.

Ned wasn’t really sure how crackers was gonna help Peter, but he offered him one anyway, receiving a pained groan in response so yeah, crackers couldn’t do shit.

The nurse walked out, head tilted to the side as she looked at Peter again.

“Um, his aunt didn’t pick up, so I called his next contact,” she stopped, disbelief written all over her face, “it’s Tony Stark?”

Ned just nodded, not really surprised, May and Mr. Stark were overprotective like that. He also knew that Queens was roughly two hours from Upstate, so when Tony Stark came in thirty minutes later, looking like a madman he couldn’t really find himself to be surprised anymore.

Parents, man.

“Where’s the kid?” Tony asked, the nurse stared at him, absolutely starstruck as she pointed to Peter, who Ned was pretty sure was asleep.

“Right, thanks, I already signed him out,” Tony gently woke Peter up, “so toodles, Ted thanks for helping him.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark just uh, ban him from candy for a while,” Ned winced at the memory of Peter dying in the hallway, “I think that’s what made him sick.”

A flash of recognition appeared in Tony’s eyes as he nodded, helping a half awake Peter out the door.

Ned was pretty sure he could hear Mr. Stark say something like, “Really? You couldn’t have asked for a Ferrari or something?”  
__

Peter’s eyes struggled to open, and oh, he was definitely not at school anymore.

“Back from the dead, kiddo?” Mr. Stark asked, face mixed with disapproval and concern as he placed a cold washcloth on his forehead.

Wow, that felt nice.

“Yup, just peachy,” Peter flashed a weak thumbs up before going into a coughing fit.

“I’d interrogate you about your poor food choices and life choices in general,” Tony gently adjusted the washcloth, “but you’re going back to Spider-Baby dreamland first.”

Peter nodded, eyes already drifting off as he leaned towards Tony, a happy sigh escaped him as he felt a hand card gently through his hair.

This is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
